Hipotético
by Crosseyra
Summary: Cuando Yuuichiro Amane enferma, Mika procura ir inmediatamente en su rescate. "—Por favor, sé la madre de mis hijos."/AU/Mikayuu/Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Seraph of the End y sus personajes pertenecen a Takaya Kagami. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Pareja:** Mikaela x Yuuichiro (Mikayuu)

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual. Fluff sin sentido. Menciones de M-PREG.

 **Hipotético**

by

 **Crosseyra**

* * *

 **Dedicado a BloomyLee**

* * *

 **M** ika entró trastrabillando al baño de hombres, apenas pudiendo aferrar la mano a la manija de la puerta, con la garganta seca y los párpados pesados. El corazón le latía con fuerza, un poco doloroso, al interior de su pecho. Se supone que el alumno estrella, Mikaela Hyakuya, no debería estar saltándose los periodos de esa manera y con las agallas suficiente para no dejar un aviso al profesor de turno siquiera.

Pero todo tiene su motivo.

El pequeño buscapleitos de dieciséis años de Yuuichiro Amane, adolescente bajo la supervisión del Teniente Coronel de la milicia japonesa Guren Ichinose, era ese motivo. Peculiar, por sobre todo, que un destacable alumno como Mika fuera a enredarse con un delincuente de la calle como él.

Sin embargo, allí estaba; cruzando a la carrera todo el complejo escolar militante por socorrer a su más íntimo y mejor amigo.

Un chiquillo que ahora estaba hincado sobre el retrete intentando vomitar el desayuno de esa mañana.

Mika oyó las arcadas en cuanto ingresó en el baño; sonidos que se intensificaban alrededor del último cubículo de la hilera que se apegaba a la muralla derecha. Los pasos del rubio sonaban suaves sobre los azulejos blancos en el piso embaldosado y, a medida que iba acercándose, la nariz se le arrugaba en reflejo por el olor agrio pululando alrededor.

Se apoyó sobre la puerta roja del cubículo; Amane apenas notando su presencia.

—Yuu-chan... ¿Cómo lo llevas? —Mika sabía que era un poco absurdo preguntar, pero no quería pretender ser tan rudo solo quedándose allí parado sin decir nada. No había sido silencioso exactamente, y prefería que Yuu supiera que solo era él.

Solo Mikaela.

—¿Qué te parece a ti? —Yuichiro replicó con la voz rasposa y seca, antes de que un gorgoteo saliera desde el fondo de su garganta y le obligara a meter la cabeza de nuevo en el retrete.

Hyakuya arrugó el entrecejo; eso había sonado bastante mal. Pobre y miserable Yuu.

—Vamos, Yuu-chan. Ánimo. —le instó el rubio, suavizando sus palabras, entonando su voz con dulzura como siempre solía hacer cuando se trataba de Amane. —Un embarazo no es tan malo.

—Púdrete, Mika.

El aludido soltó una risilla tenue, poco presencial, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro resignado y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, haciéndose a la idea de que a Yuu aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para invertir allí dentro. Dicho y hecho, transcurrieron alrededor de quince minutos antes de que el chico, sujetándose el estómago y corriendo a los lavabos individuales, intentara quitarse el sabor agrio y la acidez de la boca.

No lo logró, por supuesto, pero al menos el sabor de algo que no fueran tus propios fluidos intestinales enjuagándole la boca lograron apaciguar sus nervios.

Mika sobó su espalda, le sujetó por los hombros y lo llevó a descansar consigo, sentándose resignadamente sobre los azulejos blancos del suelo. Yuu apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de Hyakuya, un poco protestante por la posición, pero sin fuerzas realmente para hacer algo en contra; el calor de Mika era reconfortable para su pálido cuerpo que mucho había hecho tratando de expulsar su desayuno fuera.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió Mika, rodeando a Yuu con sus brazos.

—No, pero no está tan mal. Solo quédate quieto y sé útil.

—Eres cruel, Yuu-chan. —rió Mika. —¿Qué clase de cosas le estás enseñando a tu futuro hijo? Qué mal padre eres.

Yuu saltó en su lugar, irritado, y se giró simplemente para pellizcar el brazo del rubio. El chico se quejó, riendo con ganas, pero sin apartarse ni un centímetro. Al final Amane se cruzó de brazos y volvió a recargar su espalda sobre su pecho, gruñendo por lo bajo y maldiciendo entre dientes al rubio.

—¿De quién es? —insistió Mika, de la nada. Yuu se giró a encararle con la duda estampada en el rostro, sin saber de qué hablaba. —El niño, ¿es de Guren-san?

—¿Puedes dejar de molestar con el hipotético bebé? ¡No estoy embarazado! —Yuu le golpeó una pierna, y Mika rió más fuerte, irritando de sobremanera al moreno. —Voy a matarte alguno de estos días, Mikaela.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero vendré a molestarte todas las noches con mi espíritu en pena.

—¿Ah? No, Mika, deja de mover los brazos; se ve estúpido. —se quejó Yuu, cuando el susodicho comenzó a acosarlo con brazos de gelatina y sonidos espectrales. No pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a reír también.

—Admítelo, soy el mejor fantasma que podrías pedir.

Yuu bufó, agitando la mano como si no le diera importancia, y volvió a concentrar su mente en recuperar un poco el aliento.

Hace alrededor de un par de meses que conocía a Mika, y le abrumaba la manera en que su relación se había desarrollado tanto entre ambos, haciéndose más íntima, más profunda y estable, más cálida. Mika no era precisamente un dolor en el culo para Yuu, pero sí se acercaba bastante, y se lo hacía saber tanto como podía. Yuu sabía que aún no estaban en ese punto de una amistad en donde se consideraran hermanos, pero estaban llegando a él, muy cerca, _demasiado_ cerca.

Tanto que Yuu tenía miedo de que sucediera.

—Y... Vamos, dímelo. ¿Es de Guren-san o es mío?

Corrección.

 _Ojalá ni en toda su puta vida sucediera._

—¿Tuyo? —Yuu arrastró la pregunta retórica, volteándose con las mejillas coloreadas en rojo. —¡¿Tuyo?! ¡No, Mika, no! N-O, NO. ¿Ya dije que no? ¡Porque no! Honestamente, NO.

Mika se tapó la boca, como si estuviera emocionado y a punto de llorar. Fingiendo sorpresa, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en la nariz. Yuu se estremeció, abriendo la boca para protestar y golpear al malnacido de Mika, sin embargo, el chico le rodeó con los brazos y lo apretujó contra su cuerpo.

—¡Mika, suéltame!

—¡Ah, Yuu-chan! Sabía que era mío. ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¿No te emociona?

—¡¿Estás siquiera escuchándome, pedazo de mierda?!

—¿Qué nombre crees que podríamos ponerle? A mí me gusta "Yuu", ¿no es lindo? O quizás Krul. Krul y Yuu riman, ¿no?

El moreno chistó los labios, una y otra vez, tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio; su cintura no dolía, Mika le sujetaba con suavidad, firme, e inesperadamente reconfortante. Yuu nunca admitiría que, si había un lugar en donde se sentía a pleno y seguro, ese era en la arrulladora calidez de los brazos de Hyakuya.

Pero, demonios, ese no era el punto.

Estaba siendo prácticamente humillado por el cerebrito de la clase y tratado como si realmente estuviera esperando un hijo de ese bastardo. Era incluso mucho más denigrante haber siquiera propuesto la mera hipotética posibilidad de que ese inexistente niño fuera del imbécil de Guren. Dios santo, Ichinose era su última opción en esta jodida vida; hubiera hecho la carrera al retrete para drenar nuevamente sus fluidos de solo pensarlo si no fuera porque su estómago ya no tenía nada que expulsar fuera.

Vacío.

Su estómago estaba completamente vacío.

Sin niños ni parásitos del tamaño de un maní dentro.

—...Porque los bebés están en el estómago, ¿verdad? —Yuu no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Mika le miró arqueando una ceja, e hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Yuuichiro haciendo el amago de no lanzarse a reír a carcajadas.

Yuu frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—Yuu-chan, los bebés no se comen. Se desarrollan en el útero. Por aquí, justo debajo de la panza. —Mika, conteniendo sus risillas, deslizó sus manos hasta la base de la barriga de Amane, justo por encima de la pelvis. —O al menos así sería si tuvieras uno.

El chico se estremeció nervioso al notar que Mika no removía sus manos de la zona, sus dedos acunando su abdomen ligeramente abultado por una alimentación algo excesiva y holgazanería; he ahí la raíz de su malestar estomacal en primer lugar. Las manos del rubio le hacían sentir como si en verdad hubiera algo dentro suyo; la sensación era rara, y pensarlo meramente le incomodaba. Quizás no sabía dónde demonios se alojaba un bebé, sin embargo, no era tan inocente como para no saber _cómo_ se hacía uno.

¿Él y Mika como padres? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza antes. Era... ¿Perturbante, quizás? Era un adolescente en pleno apogeo; alguien normal de su edad no pensaría ese tipo de cosas. En la etapa del "yo" no hay espacio para meditar sobre algo así.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de quitárselo de la mente por un buen rato.

Al final, llegó a una conclusión.

—Serías bueno. —espetó Yuu de repente, captando la atención de Mika. —Un buen padre, me refiero. Por cómo me hostigas a mí con tus raros instintos maternales, creo que serías una buena madre... o padre. ¡Como sea!

Mikaela parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar el mensaje por completo. Sonrió enternecido, y apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Por favor, sé la madre de mis hijos.

—Demonios, _no._

—Eres cruel, Yuu-chan. —Mika rió; Yuu volvió a intentar zafarse de sus brazos, sonrojado.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que fueran atrapados por Guren saltándose los periodos, y aunque Mika trató de explicar cordialmente porqué estaban allí en primer lugar, el Teniente Coronel no creyó una sola palabra. Los encerró en el salón de detenciones hasta un poco después de las seis de la tarde, cuando todo el mundo se había marchado y el complejo estaba prácticamente vacío.

Yuu cumplió su castigo a regañadientes y con una cubeta a un lado en caso de vómitos. Por suerte, nada sucedió. Saliendo del aula en compañía de Mika, a esas alturas ya había olvidado lo sucedido en el baño.

Hasta que Mikaela se dio la tarea de recordárselo.

Estando en las puertas del complejo, Mika le plantó un beso en los labios justo antes de que Yuu abriera la boca para despedirse. Se quedó paralizado, rígido, mientras observaba al chico posar el índice sobre sus propios labios y guiñar un ojo en su dirección.

—Aunque sea biológicamente imposible, de verdad deseaba que fueras _la madre_ de mis hijos.

 _Hipotético._

Yuu se alegraba de que solo fuera algo hipotético.

* * *

Les traigo un Fluff COMPLETAMENTE sin sentido. Abrí el fandom por el lado del M-PREG con algo muy soft, muy superficial, muy "menciones por aquí y por allá". La verdad es que soy una fan del M-PREG, pero paradójicamente no me gusta escribirlo; en mis historias prefiero que adopten, es más realista así. Pero si se trata de estos FLUFF donde nada es explícito, pues puedo darme el lujo de escribirlo y fantasear un poco.

Como sea, mi OTP de la serie es demasiado tierno y canon como para que tenga tan pocas historias hispanas. ¡Gente, anímense a aportar al fandom! Hacen falta una que otra historia sobre el Gurenyuu por estos lares.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta atrocidad mía. Me reservo el derecho a tomatazos y esas cosas(?).

 _Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

 _Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
